


101 Gray Hairs

by Assan_Mahariel, Gremlin_In_Blue



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: #saverottmnt, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Gen, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), One Shot Collection, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan_Mahariel/pseuds/Assan_Mahariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_In_Blue/pseuds/Gremlin_In_Blue
Summary: A series of one-shots in no particular order, following Lou Jitsu as he learns to be (and occasionally fails at being) a good father for four gremlin children and one equally gremlin child who isn't his but may as well be.Update:Due to stuff going on in life and already having a bunch of stuff i need to be working on, I'm adding a cousin of mine as co-creator until i figure out how to give this fic to him, so if you suddenly see this posted under Gremlin_In_Blue, he didnt steal it, I gave it to him. He's a lot better at keeping the turtles in character than I am lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own ROTTMNT but I would do it more justice than Nickelodeon did if I did.  
> 

"Hey, dad."

Lou looked away from where he sat watching baby Blue play with the dinosaurs that Lou had scavenged out of a donation box that morning. Red, the snapping turtle, was hanging on the arm of Lou's armchair, peering up at him through the football helmet that he refused to take off.

"Yes, Red?" Lou asked his eldest son.

"Who is your favorite?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Lou saw Blue's head snap up to stare in their direction. No doubt, two other little turtles were watching from somewhere yet to be noticed, waiting to swoop in at a moment's notice to make Lou feel like utter trash in response to his answer.

Shi- crap. What would the author of 101 Ways to Parent do?

"Favorite? How can I have a favorite when I love you all so much?" 

Nailed it.

"You don't have a favorite?" Red pouted.

"I love you all equally," Lou lied.

"Well, Mikey is my favorite," Red said.

Little Blue was inconsolable for weeks.


	2. The Thunder Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was more the sudden wailing of one of his little boys that woke him than the sound of the thunderstorm

The thunder seemed to shake the sewer walls, accompanied soon after by Blue's terrified wails. It was the four year old's wailing that woke Lou, rather than the thunder, itself. 

He laid in bed for a moment, the exhausted rat mutant listening to the screaming of his second youngest, before finally finding the energy to roll out of bed and stumble down the hall. 

Lou noticed a figure moving in the darkness ahead. Blue's door opened with a click as the form stood on tippy toes to reach the doorknob. 

He recognized his oldest son's spiky shell, outlined in the light of Blue's nightlight, and he stopped to lurk in the hall, curious as to what the snapper was up to. Lou heard the creak of Blue's bedframe, and the wailing cut out into sobs, pitching back up again for a second at another roll of thunder that shook the walls.

The crying quieted down again. Lou's ears twitched as he heard Red's voice from within the room, low and soft, and the mutant inched forward until he was just behind the door.

"There's no need to fear, cause Raphie's here! Don't need be afraid, cause Raph will save the day!"

A pause, and then a five year old's attempt at a beat, before rolling into another chorus of the same lyrics. Not the most creative song, but Lou couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

Blue seemed to hold the same sentiment, quieting down more and more with every repeated verse. Lou's heart melted when baby Blue's shaky voice joined in, and his eyes nearly watered when both boys were singing through the thunder without tears.

Only when they had long since quieted down did Lou sneak into the room. 

Red and Blue were curled up together, Red holding his little brother as if the little slider was one of the snapper's teddy bears. 

Lou undid the little red cape Red had given himself. He folded it up and put it on the nightstand. The helmet was a little more nervewracking to get off.

Oh, if grandfather could see him now. What would he have thought, of his grandson using his training to get a football helmet off of a little boy without waking the child?

He pulled the blanket up and tucked them in, pressing a kiss to each little forehead. 

A strike of thunder announced itself, shaking the sewer walls with a loud boom that almost startled even Lou. In Red's little arms, Blue didn't even stir.


End file.
